


Kuro of the Blackwatch

by Equitanna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equitanna/pseuds/Equitanna
Summary: Hello readers!This story is part of Overwatch universe and tells its history from the view of Kate Arashi - member of First Strike Overwatch team, who calls herself Kuro after the fall of Overwatch.I am trying to get more deeply into thinking about the world of Overwatch and I hope the characters will be discribed well.Enjoy!





	

Blackwatch has always been considered bellow the heroic actions of Overwatch. As its member I was fully aware of that. However I always kept in mind that no matter what the world says, Blackwatch is needed. It does the dirty jobs Overwatch couldn’t risk taking in order to keep their image. That might be the reason why the representatives felt like Blackwatch was left out and unappreciated. Mainly the commander thought so. Reyes was a man of the job. For him missions stood prior. Even above lives of comrades. Many of them were left behind to die. Others might call it inhuman, but it was just the way Blackwatch worked. It was dark, but that’s how it was meant to be. Blackwatch agents stake their lives for the sake of others. They caused unspeakable horrors to others. But thanks to that the world was save. And that never changed.

I remember back in the day when we were a team. I knew both Reyes and Morrison even before Overwatch was formed. I was known by the nickname ‘Kate the Trickshooter’ and also part of First Strike team. Gabe and Jack used to be on good terms. Their dedication to humanity couldn’t be questioned. The Omnic crisis left them scarred like all of us. But when Morrison was given the title of Strike commander, everything between the two changed. To be honest, my expectation was that Reyes would get the post, since he led the team through the whole crisis. His actions were recognized though, as he was given the command over Black Ops division of Overwatch – Blackwatch. It didn’t seem to make him hate Morrison any less however.

During the time Blackwatch and Overwatch operated separately, I surely did not. Not many could sense it, but the air was getting thick. Especially when the two had to discuss missions and operations along with the rest of the command chain, which I was part of. Anytime the situation started to point south during these meetings I changed the subject or made a neutral argument. And I continued to cool off the situation, while desperately trying to keep my sense of reason. Taking care of extra assignments besides the work given to me was also on my daily schedule. Regular sleep duration was less than 4 hours and the first one to notice was none other than Ana.

I walked through the hallway late at night. It could have been 3 am, maybe more. I’ve just finished the last of paperwork assigned to me back at the office. My hope was not to alert anyone of my presence, but that was not the case.  
“Out from a late-night walk, Kate?” A soothing tone of Ana’s voice caught me unprepared. My breath hitched. Normally I wouldn’t be surprised. The lack of sleep was taking its toll. But now I needed to cover up the cause of it from Ana.  
“Hey Ana. Just got back from the office. Papers – they multiply and multiply and before you know it’s 3 am.” I said to her, trying to sound as calm as possible. Unfortunately, Ana didn’t seem to buy it.  
“You must have had a lot of paperwork to do the past few weeks then. Or is there any other reason for your lack of sleep? And tell me the truth, Kate.”  
I sighted. “Alright. I-um…I’ve been doing extra assignments lately. Mostly for Jack and Gabe.”  
“I asked them already. And they said they were not giving you any extra missions.”  
“No, they didn’t. I-um…told the higher ups to give me their assignments.”  
“Well if your goal is to work yourself to death you’re doing it well. I see you’d rather die than help me out with Phareah.”  
“It’s not that Ana. I just…Gabe and Jack…I saw how they had a lot going on. And I thought…maybe if I helped them out, they would have more time to cool off and they wouldn’t be on each-other’s neck so much. And maybe…” I sighed and leaned on a table, looking down. ”… maybe things could have been like they used to be.”  
Ana didn’t say anything. She only approached me and put her hand on my shoulder.  
“I understand that. More than you think. But working yourself out won’t help anyone.”  
Sound of steps got my attention. I could recognize these anywhere. The strike commander made his way to the room. I tilted my head to meet his gaze. I figured Ana was behind this.  
“So you two both knew I see.”  
“As your commander I should probably punish you, but as a friend I’m telling you to stop, before you hurt yourself.”  
“Oooh…that sounded serious now there, Jack. You see I’m kind of curious to find out what kind of punishment it would be. That’s why I’m doing this.”  
“I’m being serious, Kate.”  
“Yeah heh…well so am I.” I leaned of the table and walked around it while talking. “You see I am not blind, Jack. I know things are going south sooner or later. Gabe has that killer look on his face almost constantly and especially when you are around. All I’ve been doing was meant to help you guys cool your heads. I knew you would be against it so I kept it from you. But it’s something I had to do, you know. I hate seeing my team fall apart.”  
The look in my eyes was showing how upset I was about this. And I hoped for Jack to understand it. More than compassion however, I saw seriousness in his gaze.  
“You’re gonna help more by doing the job you are supposed to do. Reyes knows what needs to be done. And he won’t go as far as you fear.”  
“Did you not hear what I just said?! I’m seriously concerned. Don’t treat me like one of your soldiers Morrison, I am not dumb!”  
“You are just unaware of the position that Blackwatch is in. It’s a Black-ops division assigned under Overwatch. The jobs they do are tough and publicly unacceptable. One wrong step and Overwatch gets blamed for it. We are already on tight terms with the United Nations. They don’t like the fact that there are powerful and capable individuals working under one organization. I have to try and be on good terms with the public and for that I need to control Blackwatch too.”  
I had no idea how much pressure was he under. I figured the Government would try and control our actions, but the United Nations? Now I get it. Jack was assigned a position that would normally belong to Gabriel and even worse the United Nations are now involved. Jack had a tough time already, but this?  
“Since when are the United Nations concerned about us?”  
He sighted. “Since more members from around the globe started to join us.”  
“Sooo…they could be trying to be more influential through them. It makes sense. If it turned out that Overwatch had something to do with Black-ops operations that involved denying human rights, they could call us criminals and call for Overwatch’s shutdown. Simply because they wouldn’t want to be any part of it, since they have their people here.”  
“Exactly. You understand it now?”  
“I do but…it only confirms my concerns you know. Gabe would probably never go along with what they have to say. And I do get why. I know he wants to do what’s right, but that sometimes means doing something…well…bad or…rough in the eyes of the public. If you keep shutting him out and won’t tell him what’s going on then…he’ll be mad. More than he already is.”  
“Well…I’m trying to keep Overwatch together. The world needs us. Even if we are to be UN puppets, people need hope.”  
“I don’t think I can accept that, Jack. Overwatch should be independent. The governments cannot openly approve all operations we do. And you know that sometimes there are horrible things that need to be done for the greater good.”  
Ana spoke into this.  
“I’m with Jack on this Kate. We cannot risk a bad reputation with the UN. That would make people lose hope.”  
I sighted and put my hand on the table looking down. “Well then…I’m not sure how to work this out honestly.”  
“Well me and Jack did think of something.” I look up to Ana. “The two of us will sort things out with the UN and you’ll try and keep problems out of Gabriel’s mind.”  
I looked at her suspiciously. She always thought I had a thing for Gabriel. Not that it wouldn’t be true. I just didn’t want to admit. Relationships in work are never a good thing. So here I was, staring at her with a raised eyebrow.  
“Ana, I know the intentions are good here, but what the hell do you think of me?”  
“You know him, Kate. And I know that you applied for Blackwatch after it was announced. Or more specifically, when Gabriel was announced as its commander.”  
My face blushed and I stared at her in disbelief, blinking several times.  
“W-Well…uh…I-um…suppose I know him well. But that was NOT the only reason! I think I made that clear by now!”  
The argument would probably continue since Ana loved to tease me when it came to Gabriel. Thankfully Jack spoke.  
“Well then I’m sure this will lighten up your mood.” He reached into his pocket and a bunch of papers landed on the table. They seemed like regular papers, but the first thing that got my attention was the bright red word: ‘Approved’.

“Your Blackwatch application has been approved.”


End file.
